VPBE
, 2018 |Caption = "You will bow down to your new robot overlords!." |Highlights = * Program 2018 skins * Praetorian skins * |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Victorious Porianna profileicon.png|Victorious Porianna Hextech Cup 4 Team profileicon.png|Hextech Cup 4 Team Hextech Cup 8 Team profileicon.png|Hextech Cup 8 Team Hextech Cup 16 Team profileicon.png|Hextech Cup 16 Team Champie Sona profileicon.png|Champie Sona Champie Shen profileicon.png|Champie Shen Champie Alistar profileicon.png|Champie Alistar Champie Ashe profileicon.png|Champie Ashe Champie Evelynn profileicon.png|Champie Evelynn Champie Vladimir profileicon.png|Champie Vladimir Champie Master Yi profileicon.png|Champie Master Yi Champie Kayle profileicon.png|Champie Kayle Poro Nashor profileicon.png|Poro Nashor The following Emotes have been added to the store: The following Ward skins have been added to the store: The following Champion skin will be distributed to players who earned Gold+ in any ranked queue: * League of Legends V8.22 Champions ; * ** Active duration reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** First and second cast base damage changed to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Target's health ratio increased to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 61 from 57. * ** Healing bonus health ratio against champions increased to from . ; * ** Maximum grey health changed to 80 (with an upper cap of ) from |AD}} . * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 75. ** Bonus movement speed changed to 40% % per 1 Lethality)}} from % . * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. ** Stun duration changed to per 10 Lethality)}} from . * ** Health threshold also scales with per 1 Lethality}}. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** Discharge base damage reduced to from . ** Discharge AP ratio increased to from . * ** Tick base damage reduced to from . ** Tick AP ratio increased to from . League of Legends Preseason 2019 Gameplay ;Bounties * Scoring a shutdown now awards a maximum amount of (not including the standard value for the kill). * A champion's bounty can still stack to greater values, but any remaining gold will carry over. Enemies can now be 'Shutdown' multiple times in succession. * Champions will accumulate bounty faster the higher their total kills. * A champion's bounty is now displayed on the scoreboard to both allies and enemies. * Gold earned from minions and monsters will now increase your bounty if it is significantly higher than your opponents. Items ; * Maximum amount carried in inventory reduced to 2 from 3. ; * Spoils of War base health threshold increased to from . ; * Spoils of War base health threshold increased to from . Runes ; Removed * * * * * ; Shards * Summoners may now choose 3 shards alongside their Primary and Secondary paths. This is mechanically similar to a tertiary path whereby you have 3 sets of triplets and from each you may only choose one. ; - Removed * Removed from the game. * Replaced by . ; * Initial bonus health reduced to 40 from 50. * Adaptive bonus reduced to from . ; * Movement speed bonuses are 13% more effective on you. This does not affect . For example, a 50% bonus is increased to %. * Gain % bonus movement speed. Additionally, you gain bonus or (Adaptive) based on your bonus movement speed. Grants ) Attack Damage|AD}} or ) Ability Power|AP}}. ; * ** Damaging a champion below deals bonus and reaps . This cannot happen again for 45 seconds, resetting on champion . * ** Enemy and allied, champions, large minions and large monsters that die nearby drop Soul Essences on the ground. These last for 10 seconds or until picked by moving close to it. If you kill the target yourself, the Soul Essence will be automatically picked up. Champions grant 6 Soul Essence; large minions grant 4 Soul Essence; and large monsters grant 2 Soul Essence. Select champion summoned units are classified as large minions. ** Collecting a Soul Essence empowers your next basic attack against an enemy champion or structure within the next 20 seconds to deal bonus . ** After collecting 150 Soul Essences you become Soul Charged, increasing the time to trigger the empowered attack to 300 seconds. ** 1400 / ; * Charge duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ; * AP ratio reduced to from . ; * Initial lock-out reduced to 1 minute from 2 minutes. ; * Health gained per stack changed to 3 (flat) from % maximum health}}. * After gaining 15 stacks (120 monsters or minions), you gain an additional % maximum health}}. ; * ** Consuming a potion or biscuit grants 50% of its health immediately, and mana if applicable, but puts that consumable on a short cooldown. Has a cooldown equal to the duration of the consumable. ** In addition, you gain 5% bonus movement speed while under their effects. * ** Potions, biscuits and elixirs last 20% longer. ** Gain 5% bonus movement speed while under the effect of potions or elixirs. ; - New rune * Replaces . * Resolve Slot 1 rune. ** While shielded, gain and . ** Whenever you gain a shield, your next basic attack against a champion deals % bonus health)}} % shield amount)}} bonus . The empowered attack lasts up to 2 seconds after the shield expires. ** Shield Bash's shield scaling only interact with the most recently applied shield; gaining a new shield while Shield Bash is active will replace the previous empowerment. Unknown if shield scaling is based on remaining or full shield strength. Summoner Spells ; * Channel duration reduced to 4 seconds from . Summoner's Rift Minions ; General * Bonus damage and damage reduction based on your team's level advantage. * Damage to turrets reduced to 50% from 60%. * Bonus movement speed based on game-time changed to . ; Melee Minions * Health growth increased to X from Y. ** Maximum (at 37:00) increased to 1500 from 1200. * Armor growth increased to X from 0. ** Maximum (at 37:00) increased to 16 from 0. * AD growth increased to X from Y. ** Maximum (at 37 minutes) increased to 80 from 12. * ** Incoming champion damage reduction decreased to 65% from 75%. ** 30% reduced damage from turrets. ; Caster Minions * Health growth increased to X from Y. * Time threshold to trigger health cap increased to 37 minutes from 27 minutes. ** Maximum increased to 485 from 425 (previous maximum at 27 minutes). Value at 27 minutes remains 425. * AD growth increased to X from Y. * AD now has a maximum threshold instead of scaling infinitely. ** Maximum AD implemented at 120.5 (at 37 minutes). Previous value at 37 minutes was 60.5. * Incoming champion damage reduction increased to 65% from 50%. ; Cannon Minions * Time threshold to spawn every 2 waves reduced to 15 minutes from 20. * Time threshold to spawn every wave reduced to 25 minutes from 35. * Health growth increased to X from Y. * Health now has a maximum threshold instead of scaling infinitely. ** Maximum health implemented at 3200 at 37 minutes. Previous value at 37 minutes was 2300. * Incoming turret damage modulator changed to (based on turret) shots-to-die from 8 shots-to-die from all turrets. ; Super Minions * Base AD reduced to 225 from 306. * Base attack speed increased to 0.85 from 0.694. * Aura that grants nearby minions +70% damage. Monsters ;General * Jungle monster experience growth reduced by ~5%. ; * Respawn time reduced to 6 minutes from 7. ; Elemental Drakes ( , , , ) * Respawn time reduced to 5 minutes from 6. * ** Stat distribution per stack changed to 50% / 25% / 25% from 33% / 33% / 33%. ** changed to movement speed from . ** changed to bonus AD and AP from . ** changed to bonus damage to objectives from . ** changed to bonus regeneration from . ; * Respawn time reduced to 6 minutes from 8. Turrets ; General * First Turret gold reduced to 150 from 300. ; Outer Turrets * Base health increased to 5000 from 3800. * Base resistances reduced to 0 from 55. * Base resistances per level reduced to 0 from 1. * AD per minute increased to 9 from 4. * AD cap increased to 278 from 180. * New item: Armored Plating ** +40 Armor ** +40 Magic Resistance ** Grants bonus Armor and Magic Resistance. ** Grants for 20 seconds when reduced to . Triggering Bulwark grants gold to nearby enemies. ** Grants Armor and Magic Resistance. The value does not update dynamically. ** Armored Plating is removed after 14 minutes. ; Inner Turrets * AD per minute increased to 9 from 4. * AD cap increased to 305 from 250. ; Inhibitor Turrets * AD per minute increased to 9 from 4. * AD cap increased to 305 from 250. ; Nexus Turrets * AD per minute increased to 9 from 4. * AD cap increased to 295 from 230. Upcoming Champions ; * General ** Updated sound and visual effects. ; * General ** Updated sound and visual effects. ; * General ** Updated sound and visual effects. ; * ** Cooldown reduction now also occurs versus large monsters. ** Cooldown reduction can now only be triggered X times within Y seconds. ** Karma can see the sum of her allies current basic ability cooldowns. * ** Can now target an allied champion to reduce each of their basic ability cooldowns by X seconds. ** Reduces allied basic ability cooldowns by a greater amount and also restores a percentage of their maximum mana. * ** Defiance Shield shared to nearby allies now increases with rank in Mantra, changed from 30% at all ranks. ; * (New Innate) ** Whenever an enemy champion dies while Lissandra is near, she spawns a Frozen Thrall from their corpse. ** Frozen Thralls chase nearby enemies, prioritizing champions, nearby enemies by 25% and shattering after 4 seconds, dealing magic damage. Frozen Thralls initially have X movement speed, which increases to Y over the duration. ** They will feel similar to , except they explode after a fixed delay rather than on contact. * Other ** Mana cost reductions to off-set removal of her previous innate. ; * General ** Updated sound and visual effects. ; * General ** Updated sound and visual effects. Skins * Unknown skin for . Ask Riot: Kled Skin & Code Names Game Mode * Nexus Blitz should return on patch 8.24. Up Next for Nexus Blitz Champion Roadmap ; New Champions :The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. # "Colourful mage that won't stay hidden much longer." # "Locked away, with no release date in sight." ; Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # and (Joint Update) #: - Visual and Gameplay Update #: - Visual and Minor Gameplay Update (Innate and W) Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser Upcoming prisoner teaser.jpg|This champion is locked away, with no release date in sight. Upcoming mage teaser.jpg|This colourful mage is currently in hiding, but won't be much longer. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes